


Omega就应该好好保护自己啊！！！

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	Omega就应该好好保护自己啊！！！

因为徐文祖暂时无处可去，苏正花把他带回了自己家。  
“那个。。。对不起，我家里有点乱。”苏正花尴尬地说道。  
徐文祖挑了挑眉，看向堆满外卖盒子的茶几，方便面桶还被随手丢在地上，衣服并没有好好地放在衣柜里，而是椅子上、沙发上、桌子上到处都是，窗户边养的几盆花已经因为好几天没有浇水而枯死了，却还没有被处理掉。  
苏正花不禁懊恼，早就听妈妈说过，“你这么邋遢的性格将来哪个Omega肯嫁你？”但当时自己不以为然，结果没想到自己也有机会带Omega回家，还是自己喜欢的类型。  
现在她在徐文祖心里的印象一定更差了吧？Omega都是干干净净，软软香香的，自己这种脏兮兮的单身汉的家一定被人家嫌弃啦！  
徐文祖作为一个牙医确实有些洁癖，但也不到极端的程度，再加上自己本来也是苏正花好心收留的，所以其实没有很介意。  
苏正花哭丧着脸，把沙发上的衣服清开，腾出两个人坐着的地方，让徐文祖坐下，自己去端来了两杯茶水。  
“你一个Omega怎么会到这里来呢？这里是全国最乱的区了，Omega明明都是被好好地保护在A区的啊。”苏正花问道，作为一个警察，一瞬间她就联想到了绑架、囚禁、人口走私等等。  
徐文祖却没有回答她的问题，而是反问道，“你和那些人叫我Omega，为什么你们觉得我是Omega？”  
苏正花笑了，“这不是很明显吗？你身上的信息素就是这么告诉我们的啊。你自己闻不到吗？”  
徐文祖皱了皱眉，他身上能有什么味道？  
“Omega到底是什么？信息素又是什么？”  
苏正花不笑了，她没想到就连孩童也分得清的性别问题徐文祖居然不知道，这说明他之前极有可能是被囚禁了，还是从小被囚禁，和外面的世界隔绝，以至于什么都不知道。  
囚禁Omega可是大罪，本来Omega的数量就少，而且Omega体质还弱，向来都是被保护起来的。  
苏正花给徐文祖解释了性别问题，又科普了几个常识。  
徐文祖几乎是出生以来第一次失去了冷静，他无法理解，怎么被杀之后一睁眼自己就变成传宗接代的那一方了，这里明明有女人，为什么要Omega生孩子？  
何况他明明没有这个功能啊！他连子宫都没有，用哪里生？  
不，现在这个并不是问题，反正谁想让他生孩子自己一定会先让他去投胎。问题是Omega有发情期？发情期的时候会失去理智吸引alpha来交配？怎么可能？这样和动物有什么区别？  
徐文祖越想脸色越差，他无法接受自己的身份突然变成了弱势的一方。  
“等等，控制好你的情绪，你现在的信息素波动得很厉害！”苏正花突然脸色一变，对徐文祖说道。  
徐文祖压根就不知道信息素是什么，他似乎和这边的人不一样，根本闻不到信息素，而且情绪这个东西根本就不是别人说让你控制就控制得了的，尤其是徐文祖的世界观刚刚受到了巨大冲击的情况下。  
“唔。。。冷静下来！要不。。。我。。。我。。。我要忍不住了！”苏正花弯下腰去，紧紧地抓住沙发的边缘，指甲几乎要穿透那厚厚的皮革。  
徐文祖正莫名其妙着苏正花忍不住什么，便突然被暴起的苏正花压在了身下。  
“你干什么？”徐文祖说道，然后被苏正花的眼神震慑到说不出话了。  
苏正花一改之前的温柔平和，眼睛赤红布满了红血丝，瞳孔紧缩着，大口喘着粗气，那紧盯着他的眼神就好像一匹饿狼看到一块上好的鲜肉。  
当苏正花开始扒徐文祖的衣服时，他还没有意识到事情的严重性，在发现无论挣扎还是劝说都没有用时，徐文祖就认了。  
反正一个女的，吃亏的也不是自己。  
但当苏正花把一根热气腾腾，布满青筋，比自己的还大还粗的肉棒从裤子里掏出来时，徐文祖终于意识到不对了。  
“你。。。你怎么会有这个？！不。。不！你放开我！放开我！”徐文祖剧烈地挣扎起来。  
然而Omega的力气和alpha根本无法比较，徐文祖的挣扎被轻易压制了，甚至苏正花只用了一只手便轻而易举地攥紧了徐文祖的两个手腕，把它们压在头顶上。  
已经被欲望控制了的苏正花掀开身下Omega的衬衫，拉到胸部以上，徐文祖的腰和胸部都露了出来。这个身体实在是充满了诱惑力，胸部和臀部丰满结实，乳头接触到冷空气颤颤巍巍地站了起来，精致而小巧，居然还是粉色的，马甲线和人鱼线都有，腰部紧实，看起来纤细却有力，两条大长腿又白又匀称，圈在腰上干一定特别爽。  
苏正花并没有直接蛮干，而是先低头含住了觊觎已久的可爱乳头，把小小的肉粒含在嘴里反复用舌尖舔弄，用嘴唇包裹着根部像吃奶一样吮吸，另一边乳头也被拇指和食指捏住，在手里被重重地揉搓着。  
“唔嗯。。。怎么。。。”徐文祖没想到对方会对这个地方感兴趣，更没想到自己从未注意过的地方居然敏感得要命，刚一被含住，他就腰抖得不行，又酸又麻的感觉直冲大脑。  
苏正花向下瞥了一眼，对于Omega来说绝对算长的性器渐渐抬起了头，颜色粉嫩一看就没怎么用过，这性器虽然在Omega中算是出类拔萃，但是跟自己比无论是长度还是粗细都没得看了。  
苏正花伸手握住那根性器，上下撸动着，徐文祖立即就控制不住自己的呻吟，在床上扭动着。  
Omega是不用前面做爱的，但是这个Omega前面似乎特别敏感，苏正花想着。  
没过多久，身下的Omega就低喘着交了精，此时的Omega已经满面春色，胸口剧烈地起伏，敞着大腿躺在床上，看起来更加可口了。  
苏正花用手指探向了徐文祖的后面，却惊讶地发现那里并没有湿润，而是又紧又干涩，苏正花连一个指节都无法顺利探入。  
“你干什么？！”身下的Omega似乎特别吃惊，虽然身体还虚软着，但是全身一僵差点跳起来。  
苏正花总算意识到这个Omega似乎不太一样，他对信息素并不敏感，不受信息素的影响，这么浓烈的信息素，连她身为alpha都控制不住自己了，而对方却没有像普通Omega一样全身无力春水直流。  
但是不管怎么说，苏正花现在箭在弦上不得不发，于是她用手指沾了一点Omega刚才射出去的精液，全部都抹在他的后穴，然后再次试着探入手指。  
这次进入得很顺利，小穴把手指咬得死死的，里面高温而紧致。  
“不。。。我不要！把手指拿出去！”徐文祖害怕得大喊，那里怎么可以碰？  
然而徐文祖再怎么抗拒，力气也敌不过苏正花，而且苏正花现在并没有多余的理智去怜香惜玉，胯间的欲望几乎要爆炸，她现在只想好好给徐文祖扩张，进入那个能让她爽的地方。  
渐渐地，手指从一根增加到了三根，而将要被进入的地方也变得柔软湿润了起来，身下的Omega除了表情有点不情愿，似乎也没有那么抗拒了。  
徐文祖一手徒劳地推着苏正花，另一手紧握着床单，他想不通为什么那个地方会给他这种灭顶的快感，尤其当苏正花的手指擦过一个点，那种感觉让他咬紧牙关才没有尖叫出来。即使心里如何排斥被抽插那个地方，而身下正被侵犯的小穴却违背意志地紧紧吸着苏正花的手指，每次抽离的时候好像不舍得地挽留一样。  
徐文祖想让苏正花停下，但一开口就是软糯可欺的娇喘，吓得他赶紧闭紧嘴巴，只是可怜巴巴地看着苏正花摇着头，希望对方能放过自己。  
苏正花抽出手指，快速的摩擦让肠道剧烈地收缩了一下，徐文祖也闷哼一声，眼睛蒙上一层水汽。  
热气腾腾的阴茎被递到徐文祖嘴边，湿漉漉的龟头戳在他的嘴唇上，“这是等一下会进去你的生殖腔把你干怀孕的东西，现在，好好舔舔它，要不你等一下会难受的。”  
徐文祖震惊无比地看着这根东西，递到眼前这样看，显得更大了，这是人类能有的长度吗？根本就是凶器吧！正在犹豫的时候，下面的小穴再次被手指入侵了。  
“啊！唔。。。”  
阴茎趁他张嘴的时候猛地插进来，徐文祖差点喘不上气，他的嘴巴又小，只能堪堪含住半个阴茎，而且那个东西居然在他嘴巴里又膨胀了很多，徐文祖被逼得眼角沁出泪水，舌头拼命地把嘴里的异物往外推，把自己弄得脸颊都酸了不说，反而让苏正花更加舒服了，拼命地把阴茎往他喉咙里怼。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。唔唔！”  
手指突然插入了最深处，指腹轮流着按压他的敏感点，徐文祖从喉咙里发出呜咽声，他现在彻底无法思考了。  
不知何时，徐文祖突然闻到了什么，有草莓味，似乎是自己身上发出的，还有从苏正花身上发出的咖啡味。  
这两种平常的味道交织在一起，在平时闻起来只是觉得好闻而已，但不知道为什么，徐文祖在闻到味道的瞬间身体突然开始发生变化。  
胸部简直敏感了不止一倍，乳头挺立着得不到爱抚，让那里欲求不满地痒。更要命的是他的后穴，突然涌出了大量的液体，都顺着他的臀缝流到床单上了，里面的嫩肉死死地缠了上来，把三根手指往里吸，徐文祖觉得自己的后穴变得不满足三根手指了，好想更大更粗的东西进去。  
“唔。。。嗯唔。。。”  
徐文祖发出难受的鼻音，却主动把嘴里的阴茎往更深处吃，他突然觉得嘴里的东西是如此美味，即使把他的喉咙插得有点痛，却也只是更加刺激他让他更想要了。晶亮的津液顺着脸颊流得到处都是，显得他淫靡不堪。  
苏正花突然抽走了他嘴里的性器，徐文祖张着嘴大口大口地喘息，他眼神迷离，似乎根本没有了理智。  
紧接着，手指被抽了出来，后穴立刻不满地翕张着，冰冷的空气进入没有完全闭合的地方让徐文祖发着抖，然后被徐文祖舔得湿漉漉的阴茎猛地插入了他不断翕张的小穴，这粗暴的动作本应该让他疼痛，然而徐文祖只是感觉到被扩张到极致的略微不适感，之后便是让人喘不过气来的快感席卷了他。  
“哈啊。。。。苏。。。正花。。。呜。。。”徐文祖脸颊通红，抽泣着随着苏正花的顶撞颠簸着，苏正花并没有给他适应的时间，一上来就用像是要把他干得陷入床垫里似的力气拼命地撞击他的屁股，沉甸甸的囊袋打在他的臀瓣上立刻就那里就红了，还发出令人羞耻的‘啪啪’的声音。  
但更可怕的是徐文祖居然完全没有反抗的念头，这深入骨髓的快感让他忘记了羞耻和自尊，有力的大腿夹在苏正花的腰上，时不时因为被撞得太狠而滑落。徐文祖几次把腿缠上去，却随着一次次的滑落而没有了力气，他委屈地哼唧着，苏正花注意到后便把那双长腿架在自己的肩膀上，整个人往前倾去，这个动作让徐文祖的下身与上身平行，几乎整个人折叠了起来，这个姿势让苏正花的阴茎进入了更深的地方。  
“嗯。。。太。。。太深啦。。。”徐文祖深处从未被开发过的地方遭到了阴茎的碾压，剧烈的快感让他绷紧了脚尖。  
苏正花一边奋力操干着他，一边伸手重新捏住徐文祖粉色的乳粒，不断拉扯揉搓着，这让徐文祖下面的小穴收缩得更紧了，苏正花舒服地叹出一口气，巨大的性器破开紧致的内壁，不断在徐文祖的生殖腔里顶弄。  
徐文祖满脸都是自己的泪水和口水，小嘴微张着以获得更多的氧气，能从微启的唇间看到小巧艳红的舌头和珍珠似的贝齿，头发都被汗水浸湿了，乱糟糟地贴在脸边和额头上，这种乱七八糟的样子丝毫无损他的美貌，反而显得他堕落又诱人。  
两人不知过了多久，徐文祖哀鸣一声，他的后穴绞得死紧，痉挛着像是失禁一样喷出大量的液体，苏正花那么大的阴茎都堵不住，全部顺着阴茎和内壁的缝隙流了出来，同时前面的性器在没有被爱抚的情况下也一起达到了高潮，白色的浓浆全都喷到了自己的脸上。  
“嗯。。。呃嗯。。。”有一些精液被他无意识地吃了下去，更多的精液顺着脸颊滑到了脖子上胸口上，他现在看上去好像彻底被玩坏了一样。  
高潮后的小穴变得异常松软，但即使是这样，还是能感觉到里面本来就尺寸吓人的性器变得更大了！  
“啊！唔。。。不要。。。这是什么？！”  
徐文祖感到后穴里面的性器前端突然突起一个像结一样的东西，死死地卡在里面，紧接着那个大家伙就开始在里面射精。  
徐文祖眼见着自己平坦的腹部微微鼓起来，虽然那根阴茎没有在射精了，但那个结还没有消失。  
“拿。。。唔。。。拿出去啊。。。”  
体内被精液扩张的感觉很不好受，他再次呜呜咽咽起来。  
苏正花摸了摸他的头发，搂住他的腰不让他挣扎，这也不是她能控制的，成结的过程本来就是会有些难受，但是越挣扎的话会更加难受的。  
“文祖，乖啊，别动，忍一忍，半个小时就好了。”苏正花哄道，话音刚落，下一次射精就开始了。  
“呜。。。”徐文祖捂住肚子，他感觉更多的精液注入了他的身体，他的肚子就好像一个被灌满水的气球，不断胀开。  
就这样射一会停一会，等半个小时后那个结终于消下去，徐文祖的肚子已经鼓胀得仿佛是个怀孕五六个月的孕妇了。  
巨大的性器恢复了原来的大小，从痉挛着的小穴里抽出来，大量的精液像开闸一样从微微敞开的小穴里涌出，这让徐文祖再次高潮了一次。  
好不容易排出所有的精液，徐文祖突然又闻到了草莓混着咖啡的味道，同时身体发烫，欲望再次席卷了他。  
再次勃起的性器又插入了被折磨得红肿的小穴里，徐文祖再次呜咽着沉入了新一轮的侵犯。  
（完）

番外小剧场 ooc预警

场景一：第二天起床发生的事

“啊啊啊啊！！！我。。。我做了什么！！！！”徐文祖被苏正花的尖叫声吵醒，腰酸背痛不说，因为被折腾了一夜还头疼。  
“闭嘴！”徐文祖哑着嗓子说。  
尖叫声截然而至，苏正花呆滞地看着被自己禽兽地占有了一夜的Omega，黑色的乱发随意搭在脸颊边，红艳艳的嘴唇形状优美，眯着眼睛看人时有种说不出的性感。顺着这张挑不出毛病的脸向下看去，苍白的脖颈连接着肌肉线条十分流畅的身体，一点都不像大多数Omega那么瘦弱，是十分恰到好处的充满爆发力的身体。而此时那漂亮的身体上印满了吻痕——自己昨晚禽兽的证明！  
徐文祖还困着，但这一醒，身体又累又乏，后穴还充斥着异物感，稍稍一动就感到关节处像是老旧的门轴一样发出咯吱咯吱的声音，这种难受的感觉让他睡不着了。  
更别提苏正花还在一旁碎碎念着。  
“怎么办。。。怎么办。。。作为警察我居然成为了强奸犯。”  
“现在强奸Omega是多少起步来着？五十年？”  
“啊，完了，我的人生毁了！”  
徐文祖挑了挑眉，看来这个世界的法律对于强奸的处罚很严重啊。  
“啊。。。对了。。。他该不会是未成年吧？强奸未成年判多少年来着？”  
徐文祖额角跳了跳，再也听不下去了，虽然他知道自己长得比实际年龄年轻得多，但顶多被误认为是二十多岁而已，但凡视力正常的也应该知道自己是个成年人。  
“我三十九了。”徐文祖幽幽地说道。  
“啊啊啊啊！！三十九？？！！那岂不是还有二十一年才成年？？？？我这不是强奸未成年，我这是强奸幼童了吧！！”好不容易镇定一点的苏正花再次尖叫起来。  
徐文祖捂住耳朵，同时震惊地得知，这里六十岁才成年吗？那这里人的寿命该多长啊。  
不过，徐文祖拉过被子盖过身体，就让她一个人纠结去吧，他还要睡觉。

场景二：这操蛋的abo世界

徐文祖意外遇到了这个世界的尹宗佑，不禁燃起了重操旧业的念头。  
在之前那个世界，尹宗佑能成为他最完美的作品，那么在这个世界自己照样能把他塑造成一个更完美的作品。  
于是徐文祖像之前一样开始了监视和跟踪。  
直到有一天，被脸红红的尹宗佑拦下。  
“那个。。。你为什么要跟踪我？”尹宗佑支支吾吾地说，他是第一次见到这么大胆的Omega，昨天都跟到家门口了。  
徐文祖一愣，没想到这么快被发现，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“这么大的味道。。。嗯。。。你的信息素很好闻。”尹宗佑挠挠头说道。  
徐文祖脸色一黑，忘记这件事情了。  
而且徐文祖仰视着尹宗佑更是不爽，之前明明是个才到自己下巴的瘦弱小青年，在这个世界自己才到他肩膀。  
“我。。。我同意！”尹宗佑说道。  
“我们等一下就去领证吧，明天举行婚礼怎么样？”聪明的尹宗佑深知现在Omega数量稀少，讨老婆不容易，尤其是这么优质的Omega一定要早早抓牢。想到这里，尹宗佑的脸更红了，他还从没见过这么漂亮的Omega呢，比电视里的明星还漂亮。  
尹宗佑话题跳跃得太快，徐文祖半天没有反应过来。  
“我想好了，婚后我们就先生三个小孩，我在前辈的公司打工，还在实习期，等我转正了经纪情况好些就再多生几个。。。”  
徐文祖忍了又忍，还是把手里的矿泉水倒在了尹宗佑头上，愤愤地离开。  
“生你个头啊！”


End file.
